


Hunted

by ironstrange_destiel



Series: Hunted [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Retcon Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstrange_destiel/pseuds/ironstrange_destiel
Summary: Alone. Confused. No memories.Iris arrived in New Orleans two months ago with no recollection of her life beforehand apart from her name. Saved by Marcel and taken under the wing of Father Kieran, she manages some semblance of a normal life.That is until the mysterious Klaus Mikaelson returns to town...





	1. Chapter 1

** Iris pov: **

 

I had now been living in New Orleans for 2 months and still no memories have returned of my life before. I know what I am and I know what I have to drink to survive- blood. It was Father Kieran who told me this when he found me and said I was starting to desiccate. He got me the blood I needed with the help of his friend Marcell Gerard.

 

It was Marcel who had saved me when I was lost in the French Quarter. Disoriented and confused, I couldn't remember anything that had happened to me or even my name. Marcel who was walking with Father Kieran discussing some sort of business deal saw a car was coming assuming I was human he ran at inhuman speed and moved me to the other side of the road. That's how I was placed into Father Kieran's care.

 

"Are you awake sweetheart?" He asked me knocking on the door to my room.

 

"Yep. Are we going somewhere?" I replied confused as he only ever comes to my room if we need to go out but as it was late at night it was unusual for us to leave the house.

 

"Marcel is throwing a party and has requested your presence says you need to feed from the vein to rebuild your strength." He said opening the door slowly giving me time to tell him if I was indecent.

 

"oh okay, I'll head out now then is he at the compound?" I asked already knowing the answer.

 

"As always, yes"

 

"Alrighty then. Don't wait up Father." winking to him, I jumped from the window making my way to where I knew Marcel would be waiting.

 

 

***

 

Arriving at the compound, I could hear the music blaring from within and saw the flashes of lights coming through the entrance.

 

Walking through, I was met with the combined scent of blood, humans and the undead. Awkwardly standing in the entrance, I felt someone pat me on the back.

 

"hey, there you are Angel!" Marcel's familiar voice came sounding happy to see me. Turning me to face him, he pulled me into a fierce hug.

 

"Hey Marcel. Father Kieran said that to gain strength you explained I need blood from the source?"

 

"Yep, come on we'll find you someone nice to eat." suddenly, the smile slipped from his face and he whipped his head around. I turned in the direction that Marcel was looking and saw a man with blonde curly hair and the most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen watching us. Slowly, he moved away from the wall he was resting against and made his way over to us his gaze caught on me. Once he saw me stood next to marcel, his arrogant strides hesitated a fraction. Not enough for a human to notice but enough for me.

 

"hey man, where'd you run off to?" Marcel asked the man making his way over to us. Reading the look on the handsome blonde man’s face, he continued on "Someone put you in a mood. What can I do?"

 

"What you can do is tell me what this thing is you have with the witches and what the hell you have made them do to her." He replied tone icy and eyes boring into Marcel the anger clear in them until he glanced to me then the icy anger faded slightly, something more tender behind them.

 

"Can I talk to you away from the lady Nicklaus? Angel why don’t you go over to Thierry and he'll hook you up with blood while I talk to my old friend here?"

 

"Sure Marcel. You need me just yell okay? I said casting a weary glance to the man I now knew was called Nicklaus.

 

Giving me an odd look and appreciative smile, he nodded and walked away the strange man following after him.

 

** Marcel pov: **

 

"Okay now speak what the hell was that why doesn’t she recognise me? Marcellus what in the hell have you done?" Klaus yelled worry, anger and ultimately fear evident in his tone.

 

"You know that I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I've gotta draw a line on this one. This is my business . I control the witches in my town. And as for Iris, I don’t know what happened to her Klaus. A couple months ago I was walking with Father Kieran in the French Quarter and she was just walking along the road looking disoriented. She was nearly hit by a car but I moved her out the way. She's got amnesia or something. She doesn’t remember anything before being in the French Quarter that day." I said informing him point blank that I run this place now.

 

"Your town?" Klaus said after taking a few minutes to digest the information about Iris.

 

"Damn straight."

 

"That's funny, because when I left 100 years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and look at you now- master of your domain, prince of the city." suddenly the music stopped and everyone went silent watching the exchange. "I'd like to know how." Klaus finished a menacing look in his eyes.

 

I hear Iris, Thierry and the rest of my guys make their way over and felt Iris' reassuring hand on my arm her looking up at me puzzled and concerned.

 

"Why? Jealous? Hey, man I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through? You wanna stay for a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is _mine._ My home, my family, my rules." I finished patting Iris on the back to drive the point home that this time she was on my side.

 

"and what happens if anyone breaks those rules?" Klaus asked mischief in his eyes glancing over to Iris with a look I knew all too well.

 

"They die. Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too. And I'm not the prince of the Quarter, friend. I'm the king! Show me some respect."

 

At this, Klaus' eyes flashed with rage after taking in what I had said for a few moments, he sped towards Tierry and bit him then threw him to the ground.

 

"your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I _am_ immortal. Who has the power now, _friend?_ "

 

** Iris pov: **

 

After their outbursts, Marcel and Klaus stared at each other, an obvious power struggle. Then Klaus broke the gaze smiled at everyone. Approaching me slowly as if not to scare an animal, he grasped my hand and kissed the back of it “I’ll be seeing you very soon, love.” He said and before I could blink or process his words, he was gone. Damn vampire speed sometimes.

 

"Marcel, who was that?" I asked worried for Thierry's health.

 

"that was Klaus Mikaelson he turned me."

 

"oh." was all I could say. I didn’t know how to react but I knew that there was some familiarity about Klaus that I couldn't shake. I knew him but I didn’t know how. There was also something in the way he spoke to me. There was a definite anger from his exchange with Marcel but once he spoke to me it was like that anger ebbed away a little.

 

"You should go back home Angel. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine, I promise."

 

"Fine but I'm coming back tomorrow to check on Thierry and nothing you can say is going to stop that."

 

"Okay just go get some rest."

 

Walking away from the compound I couldn’t shake the fear that had made a place in my heart and mind. Would Thierry die? Vampire's heal instantly so why was Marcel so scared for him? I wondered if Father Kieran knew anything about Klaus Mikaelson.

 

***

Waking up before Father O’Conell, I got dressed into my shirt and jeans- lovingly donated to me by Cami, my only human friend- and left him a note saying where I was going.

 

I had set my alarm before going to sleep so I could arrive at the compound early enough to help Thierry and Marcel with what happened last night. Walking into Thierry's room, the smell of death instantly hit me and suddenly the fear from last night returned. He wasn’t healing. I went down to the courtyard to find Marcel on the phone.

 

"You find him, and then you call me. Don't worry. I know how to deal with Klaus."

 

Suddenly a man in a nice suit with dark hair and darker eyes was their behind Marcel causing me to edge closer getting a bad feeling.

 

"is that so? Please elaborate." He said coolly as Marcel whipped his head around to see the newcomer then, he smiled broadly.

 

"Elijah Mikaelson." his booming voice echoed through the room and his vampire's stood defensive ready to protect their leader.

 

"Mikaelson? As in Klaus?" I asked Marcel him only just realising my presence looking panicked from me to Elijah. The latter had his back to me but I could tell from his posture my voice has equally surprised him.

 

"No, No it's alright I got it." he directed towards his guys. "Yes Angel Elijah is Klaus' big brother."

 

Elijah smoothly turned around and looked me over his eyes warming instantly as he made his way towards me and grasped my hand in his "Elijah Mikaelson and the pleasure is all mine miss…"

 

"Iris"

 

"No surname Iris?"

 

"Not one I remember."

 

"I see how interesting." he said kissing the back of my hand then slipping gracefully into the seat opposite Marcel. From his posture and greeting it was obvious Elijah was a gentleman in every sense of the word

 

“It’s time we had a little chat.” Elijah continued directing his speech towards Marcel now as I sat in between the two men.

“well if your gonna talk, talk. I’ve got things to do” Marcel said sounding annoyed at Elijah’s commanding tone.

“Oh my, you have grown quite confident over the last century, haven’t you?”

“Me? I’d say it’s your brother who’s got cocky coming into town like he owns the place.”

“Well we did own the place once. We were all quite happy here as I recall. But we could never control those pesky witches of the French Quarter. How do you do it?”

“Your brother asked me the same question. I gave him the same answer: it’s my business. Everything in the Quarter is my business. Klaus comes into town all nice and friendly, then he starts looking down his nose at what I’ve done like it’s some cheap knock off of one of his dumb paintings, then he gets pissed off like a little bitch and bites one of my guys.”

“Well I do apologise for Klaus’ poor behaviour. I assume you know that your friend will die within a matter of days. Of course, Niklaus’ blood would cure him.”

“What?” Marcel practically yelled

“Is this some twisted version of the hair of the dog that bit you or something? And why would Klaus’ bite kill another Vampire?” I asked confused.

“Well my dear, my brother is a hybrid half-wolf, half-vampire. And apparently the blood of the Hybrid can heal a werewolf bite. Quite a handy little thing when one needs leverage in a negotiation.” Elijah said his voice changing to one full of malice towards the end.

“What kind of negotiations are we talking about?” Marcel grit out clearly annoyed at this new development while I was still dumbfounded about the hybrid situation.

“Return the body of Jane-Anne. Allow her  people to put her to rest.”

“What do you care about the witches?”

“well, that’s my business now, isn’t it?” He asked showing the same mischief I had seen in Niklaus the night before.

Marcel remained quiet and Elijah took his leave intent on giving the king of the Quarter some time to think.

“Marcel, you can’t just let Thierry die. Whats the body of one witch for the life of Thierry for god’s sake?” I asked raising my voice unable to believe he was even having to think about this.

When he didn’t reply to me, I flung my chair out of the way and stood. I marched up to Thierry’s room intent on helping him as much as I could as it didn’t seem that Marcel was so inclined.

** Elijah pov: **

I found Klaus drinking his sorrows straight from the bottle and now understood why he had been so on edge. The witches had threatened Iris and had said they will stop trying to find a way for her to remember if Klaus hurt them anymore than he already had.

“Have I not made clear my desire to be left alone?” He asked in a pitiful voice.

“Oh, you demand to be left alone at least once a decade. Your words have ceased to have impact.” I said walking closer to him slowly.

Suddenly, he raised his hand and smashed the bottle to the ground. After which he raised getting dangerously close to me clearly angered.

“why must you keep harping on about redeeming me brother? Iris is gone not even the witches know what happened to her. What in the hell is the point? She was the one thing that kept me from killing innocents, with her around I was a better man.”

I realised the only way to get through to him would be to snap him out of his sorrow filled rage so grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall.

“you will not walk away from this!”

“Let. Me. Go.” He bit back getting angrier.

“I WILL NOT.” I yelled back raising my voice, something Klaus hadn’t expected.

Throwing him against the ground, I then grabbed him again hauling him up by the collar of his black shirt.

“don’t make me say it again.” He said in quiet menace.

“I will _not_ let go. I will _never_ let go.”

At this, Klaus snapped and threw me against the iron rod fence. Rising again I sped and took one of the iron rods from said fence and made my way over to Klaus brandishing it as a weapon.

“even if I have to spend an eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self.”

Speeding over to him, I hit him with the metal.

“if I have to beat you as father used to beat you, to remind you of your own humanity, to care about anything.”

Trying to hit him again with my make-shift weapon, Klaus gained speed and ripped the iron rod from my hands and started returning the hits I’d inflicted upon him. He picked me up and threw me I felt the air brush past me for a little and then the heavy impact of the wall behind me falling down, I didn’t rise. Klaus started walking menacingly closer to me.

“you’re beyond pathetic, Elijah.”

“well who is more pathetic? The one who seeks to see his family whole, or the coward who only sees the world through his own fear?”

“I haven’t cared about anything in centuries so why the hell do you?”

“Because I failed you! Because the first time our father laid a hand on you, I should have struck him dead. I made a promise to you: always and forever, family above all.”

Klaus began laughing all traces of anger fading and he reached his hand out towards me. Taking it he helped me stand.

“you are a sentimental fool.” He said exasperatedly.

“perhaps but I’ve lasted this long in spite of it haven’t I? I saw her today Niklaus and I have not seen that fear in her eyes since we were children and father would mercilessly beat you. She is scared out of her mind but still I saw a recognition there.” I said walking away leaving him to stand there and think. 


	2. Chapter 2

That night, I was sat by Thierry's bed. I had called Father Kieran earlier and let him know what was going on and that I wouldn't be returning home for a couple of days since it seemed that Marcel wouldn't give up the body of the witch and Klaus therefore, wouldn't heal Thierry.

"Hey, T remember when we watched that TV show together?" I asked in a soothing voice trying to take his mind away from the obvious pain he was feeling. His fever started to flare again his skin pastier than usual and clammy.  
"Yeah, haha 'Friends' little Angel?" he asked smiling at my attempt to help take his mind off everything.  
"We still have a few more seasons to watch so you need to heal okay?" I asked placing the damp cloth on his head again.  
"Will do sweetheart, promise." he said smiling sadly, both of us knowing that he was just trying to make me feel better.  
A sudden commotion downstairs drew my gaze towards the door which was flung open and Klaus walked in hesitating as his gaze caught on me. Making his way over to Thierry's fragile form, he bit into his wrist and all of us knew what this meant. I looked to Marcel who was stood in the door for confirmation and he nodded to me.  
"There, all healed. Marcellus, I apologise for my poor behaviour, I was simply worried and angry you of all people know why. I hope we can move past this. You know you have always been like a son to me." Klaus said turning his attention to Klaus.  
Marcel glanced at me an understanding look in his eyes. "of course Klaus, I'm glad your back. How about tomorrow I show you how I run the Quarter and we start over?" he asked smiling.  
Klaus returned the smile and the two hugged then Klaus was gone and Thierry began to wake up gaining my attention.  
**  
Standing beside Marcel on the balcony overlooking the feeding party, I could sense he wanted Klaus to approve of his methods.  
"this is how I keep my guys happy: the occasional, all-you-can-eat buffet. My night-walkers love it. I've got 'em working hard trying to earn one of these daylight rings. They deserve to blow off a little steam. My day-walkers, the trusted few- they just like the party." he said grinning down at the party of his making.  
I glanced to Klaus and saw his gaze had caught on one of the M's engraved in the pillars but he just looked away, back at the commotion on the ground below.  
"seems like quite an operation. Tell me- what about the victims? Seems like a lot of graves to dig." he said looking to Marcel.  
"Can't kill 'em all. Too many folks go missing, tourism drops. So, we heal them with a little vamp blood, erase their memory, send them on their way- no muss, no fuss." he replied smiling to his sire.  
"I'm impressed." Klaus said nodding his head.  
"Nothing I didn't learn from you back in the day."  
Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped letting out a squeal not expecting it. Klaus and Marcel both whipped their head's around to see what had happened to see me giggling being lifted by Thierry and spun out of the way so he could take my place next to Marcel and speak to him.  
"Hey, no fair T!" I said slapping him on the arm still laughing as he stuck his tongue out at me in reply.  
" 'Sup Thierry?" Marcel asked his voice serious.  
"six of our guys were killed in a bar outside of the Quarter. Night-walkers. No one saw who."  
Marcel's face changed at this news and I could tell he suspected Klaus although the two had been together all day.  
"Marcel, I need to get back to Father Kieran I said I'd help him with the renovations. Will you be alright?" I asked not wanting to leave him alone to deal with this most recent development.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll call you to let you know what has happened if that'll put your mind to rest?"  
"definitely would. I'll see you later Marcel, Klaus" I said nodding in the hybrids direction receiving a shocked smile in return.  
***  
Arriving at the church, I saw Kieran carefully arranging the alter reading for the grand opening in a few weeks.  
"Your backup has returned!" I said making him jump due to not hearing me come in.  
"I swear, I'm putting a bell around your neck so I can hear when you come and go. One of these days you'll give me a heart-attack!" he replied walking over to pull me into a hug. "what's wrong?" he asked me instantly being able to read me.  
"I don't know. This guy Klaus I feel like I know him but surely if I did know him he would have said something right?" I asked voicing the thoughts I'd been having since I'd first seen the attractive hybrid.  
"Maybe he just thinks he's protecting you and that's why he hasn't said anything. Your gut instinct is usually right Iris just ask him?" he suggested patting my shoulder giving me comfort.  
"Thanks Kieran. Now away from my amnesiac troubles, lets sort this church out." I said changing the topic to one of a more light-hearted nature.  
***  
After helping Kieran for a while I decided to find Marcel and ask if he knew anything about Klaus and I knowing each-other. Deciding to ring him to see where he was, I dialled his number and he picked up after the second ring.  
"hey angel." he said the background noise making it sound like he was in a bar.  
"Must you always call me that Marcel?" I replied laughing at his nickname for me.  
"of course I must. So what's up?"  
"I was just wondering where you are I'd like to ask you something and it'll be better in person."  
"uh yeah, sure sounds serious everything okay?"  
"yep it's all good I just need to ask you this before I talk myself out of it."  
"alright sweetheart I'm at Rousseau's"  
"Day drinking Marcellus? What would your precious sire say to that?" I replied laughing sarcastically.  
"not much considering he's here with me" Marcel said mischievously.  
"Hello love" I heard the all too familiar accent from the other end and sighed. Guess I'll be cornering both of them.  
"See you both soon."  
***  
The bar was full considering the time of day and I couldn't see as far as the person in front my height being an issue. Pushing my way through the crowd of raging alcoholics, I spotted two familiar heads sat at the bar and started to slowly make my way over to them.  
"She's a work in progress." I hear Marcel say and decide to tease him.  
"Ah yes Marcellus is madly in love with the beautiful blonde bartender who also happens to be one of my best-friends. Paws off or else." I said appearing next to Marcel causing him to jump and Klaus to let out a chuckle.  
"Guessing that is why he's pining over her and not eating her for lunch then love?" Klaus asked me.  
"Exactly. Marcel knows not to anger me, I'm a mean ass bitch when I'm mad. Diego learned that one the hard way." I replied winking at Marcel knowingly.  
Through all of our laughter, I hadn't realised that Cami had gathered her things and began to leave until Klaus stood and went over to her. Using our supernatural hearing, Marcel and I listened in.  
"excuse me, love. What is it that you're studying?" he asked her making her stop her progress of packing her text-books away.  
"abnormal psychology" she replied smiling, always one to be friends with everyone.  
"Abnormal psychology, well. Perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here-" Klaus relied leading her over to where Marcel and I were still seated the corners of his lips turning up in a slight smirk. "he's been a little depressed, can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?" he finished turning to me an accomplished look on his face while I just smiled back at him.  
"Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself someday." she replied looking at Marcel knowingly.  
"How about tonight, nine o'clock? I'll meet you here?" he asked hopefully.  
"I'll take it under consideration. Bye Iris, see you later." she said grinning winking to me then leaving the bar.  
"hm, harsh." Marcel said looking disappointed  
"I daresay I've lost my touch. Or you've lost yours." Klaus said looking at Marcel with the smirk I've become accustomed to seeing from him. Both men looked at each-other chuckled and then took a drink.  
"Angel I didn't ask you, what do you want to drink?"  
"Bourbon. It's been that kind of day" I say smiling appreciatively at my friend.  
After receiving the drink I had ordered, we all moved to a table to have the conversation I came here to have.  
"So, whats up?" Marcel asked getting straight to the point.  
"you know what, it doesn't matter anymore." I said smiling at him trying to reassure him that all was fine.  
"you sure?" he asked concern raising in his eyes and showing through his tone.  
"positive." I said nodding decisively.  
Marcel nodded then his phone began to ring and he looked down at it with a stern expression. "One minute I gotta take this."  
Marcel walked away leaving Klaus and I to stand in an awkward silence. I felt his steely blue gaze turn to me so I concentrated on the crowd around us. People speaking to their friends laughing with people they had known for years whereas here I was with no knowledge of my life before two months ago.  
"Why do I get the impression your avoiding me love?" came the hybrids drawling voice.  
"Because I am." I bluntly relied while smirking at the half-joke.  
"Well whatever I have done to offend you please, let me know what I can do to make it up." he said with concern evident on his face as I turned to look at him.  
"Why do you care what I think Klaus? You don't know me. Your only here because you want what is Marcel's and while he may be oblivious to that, we both know it's the truth. Don't we?"  
Looking startled at me he mulled over what I had said to him while I turned away to take my drink in hand. After putting the glass back on the table, I felt a hand under my chin moving my head until I was face to face with Klaus.  
"You honestly think so lowly of me Iris? Your opinion matters a great deal to me perhaps even more than Marcel's although don't tell anyone I admitted that."  
Before I could reply, Marcel came back over with news of what his important phone call was about. "We gotta go to a car garage that's where one of my contacts has the two bodies. They should be waking up soon." He said looking to Klaus then me as we both nodded and rose from our seats to join him.  
***  
The garage we were in was clearly old and hadn't been renovated in a while. Mould was growing up the walls and the stench of urine surrounded us as we made our way to a black truck beside which, Thierry and Diego stood. Once they saw us approaching, they instantly opened the boot and there were two bodies lying on a sheet in the back.  
"You do take me to the nicest places Marcel." I said sarcasm evident in my voice earning an eyeroll from my friend and a slight chuckle from the hybrid on the other side of me.  
After my sarcastic comment, the two people sat up an watched as we approached them wearily, fear evident in their eyes.  
"Welcome to the land of the newly dead. I won't waste your time. I trust you filled them in?" Marcel boomed directing the last question towards Thierry.  
"To be honest, not much in the way of potential here." T replied in a low tone attempting to stop the transitioning humans from hearing him.  
"Yeah, well I just lost six night-walkers. I got holes to fill. I'll keep this quick. That itch you feel? That's the need to feed coming on strong, a hunger for human blood. Drink it- you're a vampire. Don't- you're dead. Again. This time for good. Right here in this body bag." he said really not sugar coating it for the newly turned pair in the back of one of his trucks. Marcel looked between me and Klaus then asked the question I knew was coming next. "hey, what do you think, cute dorky girl or the gay best friend?"  
"Dealer's choice." Klaus replied with a smirk plastered on his face.  
"Dealer's choice. Okay." Marcel said getting a coin from his pocket and nodding handed it to me.  
"Whoever picks up this coin gets to live forever. The other one dies." I said making my voice monotone. After telling them the rules of our little game, I placed the coin down in between them and as I did so shouted "Go!".  
The pair glanced at each other for a second the guy clearly not wanting to betray his friend willing to die to avoid doing so- as Marcel had predicted from the look on his face- after a second, the girl lunged forward and grabbed the coing grinning in a rabid delight that she would live. Marcel's laugh echoed throughout the empty garage.  
"Well damn girl! I said, damn!" he said in clear delight whereas the boy in the car's face fell the betrayal and heartbreak evident in his eyes.  
"How could you?" he asked in shock that his best friend would leave him for dead.  
"Get over it Josh. It's not like I had a choice. You would've done the same thing, but your such a little-" before she could finish, I sped over to her and snapped her neck making her collapse to the ground in a heap while the boy- Josh's- face dropped sadness evident on his face that he had clearly lost a friend today.  
"Let her die in cold storage. Got a thing about people who betray their own friends. C'mon lets go for a ride." Marcel said the first part towards Thierry and Diego the last towards his new vampire- Josh.  
***  
Marcel POV:  
Iris and Klaus were loading the newbie into my car as I realised we were being watched. Looking up I saw the familiar blonde original.  
"Rebekah Mikaelson. Come to teach me another lesson? Last time I saw you, Royal Street was burning and you were all fleeing from the city from your daddy." I said appearing behind her on the balcony she was stood on.  
"I thought you were dead." she replied with sadness and shock at my standing next to her now 100 years after Mikael came and almost killed me running her and everyone else out of town.  
"You never looked bac to find out. What are you doing here?" I asked stopping the reminiscing and the feelings I had for the blonde returning to the surface.  
"Elijah. I think Klaus has done something to him." she said anger at her impulsive brother evident.  
"Stop. Stop right there, if there is one thing I have learned about you Mikaelsons, it's don't get in the middle of family feuding. Doesn't end well. Iris has enough trauma going on right now as well so don't even think about trying to include her in whatever schemes your cooking up." I said to her making sure she was aware that this time I wouldn't help her to double-cross her brother. This time Klaus and I were stronger than ever.  
"Even after all you've achieved your still scared of him." she replied seeing through my façade and knowing that deep down, I would always be afraid of Klaus and his uncontrollable and unpredictable rage.  
"I'm not scared of anyone." I replied starting to get annoyed that even after all this time, she could still get to me more than anyone I knew.  
"If I find out you know where Elijah is, you don't need to fear Klaus- I'll kill you myself.  
"Nostalgia's a blast and all, but I can't help you. It was nice seeing you though. Good luck finding what you're looking for." I finished curtly jumping from the balcony back down to my new vampire and Iris glaring at something Klaus had said to her.  
***  
Iris POV:  
Klaus and I decided to bond since it seemed as though he was sticking around and Marcel was growing closer to him so we went back to the bar to drink our way to friendship. The true way to bond, we both agreed. We were half way through a conversation about one of Klaus' many adventures when Marcel marched through the door scanning the crowd when his eyes settled on Klaus and I.  
"I know that face- woman trouble." he said remnants of his smile from our conversation still on his face.  
"You're a dick, you know that? Why didn't you tell me your sister is back in town?" He said in anger causing me to be confused.  
"How many Mikaelson's are there?" I asked the hybrid who I believed to now be a friend.  
"There were seven children born to my mother and five of us are vampires." he explained to me smiling at my confusion. "And I thought it would be more amusing for you to find out for yourself." Klaus finished smirking at Marcel's angry expression.  
"Is there anything else I need to know?" Marcel asked sighing.  
"Only that she's grown considerably more insane in the last century."  
"Or maybe that it was her who killed my guys?"  
"Doubtful. Unless that biker bar is frequented by small-town, high school quarterbacks, I can't imagine she'd be interested."  
As Marcel's phone rang, Klaus and I listened in with our vampire hearing. It was Thierry informing him that a wolf had been spotted prowling around Bienville Park. Telling him to get night-walkers to run the wolf down and kill it, he hung up his phone turning back to Klaus and I. I tried looking like I hadn't been snooping on his conversation Klaus on the other-hand didn't care at all  
"Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the murdered riff-raff. At least my sister's in the clear." he said once again smirking. I'm starting to think that is the man's default setting.  
"about that. I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama. You're my guest- keep your sister in line." Marcel turned and headed for the doors Klaus' voice rising so he would hear his reply.  
"I'd have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw!"  
This comment caused me to snort imagining how much of a handful Rebekah must be to make Klaus react like that.  
"your sister sounds like fun." I said laughing at his antics.  
"you know what I think you two would get along well. How would you like to meet her?" Klaus asked me hopefully and I of course couldn't say no.  
"Sure, where and when?"  
"My house, now. She had better be home as I have to speak to her about a certain vampire murdering." he said smiling holding out his hand for me to take.  
Placing my hand in his, we starting heading over to 'Mikaelson manor'.  
***  
Arriving at the house, the first thing to hit me was the stench of blood and death.  
"Rebekah Mikealson!" Klaus yelled instantly knowing the pile of dead vampires on his lawn was the handy- work of his little sister.  
"Ah Nic. I was hoping to have this all cleared up before you arrived home. I see you brought a guest. Iris, a pleasure to meet you." She said trying to turn Klaus' attention away from the pile of dead vampires. Marcel's vampires I realised in silent horror.  
"What is the meaning of this little sister?" Klaus asked clearly angered by Rebekah's diversion tactic.  
"Marcellus it would seem sent some of his night-walkers after me. I couldn't have that. We are originals and they will show us respect. You of all people understand that, Nicklaus." she said starting to cover the bodies with gasoline ready to burn them.  
"This is why I told you to never leave the house! Marcel is still suspicious of the biker bar murders and your involvement in them. Now you have actually dirtied your hands how am I to convince him you mean no harm sister? I have done everything I can to rebuild our home here. Let me spell it out for you, shall I? from the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From Day One, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you know, little sister, protects from my mind control." he said finally snapping at his sister who I startlingly realised was so similar to her brother they frequently clashed. "And this one." Klaus said seeing one of the vampires was still alive on the pile and dragged him off, "I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight." Klaus finished with a nod and pointed look towards Rebekah challenging her to disobey him or say anything about his plans.  
As he was dragging the vampires body into his house, his eyes caught on me and gave me a look of recognition and pleading. For some reason what Klaus had said resonated with me so I decided not to help him. What is one vampire un-loyal to Marcel when he basically has an army at his command.  
"Okay, does anyone have anymore questions? No? Good, because I've got one. Iris, can we trust you to not relay this information to Marcel or will I have to bleed you of Vervain and compel you?" He asked the anger still flaring in his eyes making me hesitate in my answer.  
Everytime he had looked at me since arriving in New Orleans, his gaze had been calming and kind so at odds with the man he showed everyone else- the monster, the hybrid. Now this monster was turned on me and I didn't know how to respond. Seeing my hesitation as betrayal, he sped over to me and pinned me to the door by my neck.  
"Nik! Nik!" Rebekah yelled running towards Klaus, knocking him away from me leaving me to fall to the ground in shock.  
"Keep your hands off of her Nicklaus! She doesn't know who she is or where she was until two months ago. Marcel has taken her in and she doesn't remember you so give her a bloody minute to think about her reply before assuming she is betraying you! It's okay to care about her opinion Nik. It's okay to care and it's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted for you." she finished pulling me into a hug as she heard my quiet sobs echoing through the room.  
"I gave Eliijah to Marcel." Klaus explained sitting on the step opposite from the wall I was still sat against for support.  
"What?"  
"Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough one original returned to town but three? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone so... I gave him a peace offering."  
"You bartered our brother?" she said in disbelief and anger.  
"I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honour Elijah's wish that Iris may be healed and returned to us. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care."  
After he finished, I stood slowly and looked him straight in the eyes, "You do know me don't you? We know each other?" I whispered scared of what the answer would be.  
"Yes Iris. Although I may not be as noble as Elijah know I would never break a promise to you, we will get you back. You will remember." he said standing up and leaving the room as I slowly sat at the bottom of the stairs again shocked as Rebekah came up to me and helped me up the stairs to what she called 'my room'.  
***  
When I woke again, sunlight was streaming in through the balcony doors. The plush bed and satin sheets making me feel at home as well as the familiar smell that I couldn't quite place. Lifting my head up from the fluffy, soft pillow and saw a familiar shadow in the doorway. Klaus was stood there carefully smiling and trying not to shock me anymore than I was last night.  
"You're awake." he said in a quiet voice as if I was a scared animal he was trying to tame.  
"It would seem that way, yes." I said smirking at him trying to diffuse the awkward atmosphere.  
"You stayed as well. I thought you would run as quickly as you could away after your discovery last night. Why didn't you? Klaus asked not looking directly at me clearly scared of what my reply would be, he stared out of the window.  
"Why would I run away? I want my memory back and you know me. I want to learn about my life, I want to know who we are to each other and Klaus-" as I was talking I walked towards him placing a hand on his shoulder turning him to face me, "I want to get to know you again." I finished smiling at him.  
Klaus then did something I hadn't seen since I first met him a few days ago. He gave me a genuine smile and pulled me into a hug. "you could have been free of all of this... of me." he said quietly into my neck as we embraced.  
"It seems even when I don't remember you can't get rid of me that easily." I said hugging him back tighter somehow the oddly familiar embrace calming any fears I had about who I was before two months ago. Klaus slowly started moving out of the embrace and headed for the door about to leave before I stopped him.  
"This whole thing with Marcel- the deal you have with the witches, trying to take him down, take what's his- Rebekah told me last night that you used to be like family. What happened?"  
"I made Marcel everything he is. I treated him like a son. And when my father chased us from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed- we each mourned him in our own way. Yet, when I returned, I found not only had he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family built and make it his own. Now, he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds. That 'M' he stamps everywhere... it's not for 'Marcel', it's for 'Mikaelson'. I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do. Now for the serious question sweetheart, where do you stand?" he finished startling me with the same question from last night told more calmly and finally with context behind it.  
"I barely know Marcel or Father Kieran. They found me two months ago and took me in and while I owe my shelter to them and the fact that I didn't desiccate, I feel safer with you and I knew you before I came here. I'll stand by you Klaus. Don't worry I won't tell dear Marcellus of your evil plans." I said smiling playfully at him. With one final smile to me, he turned and walked out of my room leaving me with my thoughts of the different scenarios in which I was familiar with the Mikaelson siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting out of the silky sheets, and the warmth within them I knew I had to go and locate Klaus. After last night's revelations, I wanted to know more about my past with the Mikaelsons and where I came from. The best way to do that was to stick with them and hope it stirred some memories in me.  
"I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know I enjoy setting things on fire." came the voice of Rebekah echoing through the hallways.  
"Was I supposed to leave them on the yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility- they could have compromised the safety of Iris, something you well know I cannot abide by." he replied sarcastically to his sister and I could practically feel her rolling her eyes in response.  
"Oh I am so moved by your renewed sense of caring and compassion brother" she snapped back.  
I finally decided to make my appearance knowing if I didn't, it'd end up being a massacre. "Iris would like to know what the plan is"  
"That all depends on what you mean love- my plan for global domination or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world." he said with the smirk making an appearance once more.  
Rebekah smiled insincerely and reached for the sharpened pencil on the nearby desk -almost snorting at the hilarity of her trying to stake her brother with a HB- Klaus caught it mid-air, before it could embed itself into his eye.  
"The plan to rescue Elijah. You know, the good brother? He who wears a dashing suit? Now in the possession of your 'mortal enemy' after you stabbed him in the back?"  
"In the front we're being very specific."  
"You two said you would get him back so is there a plan? If so, I want in"  
Klaus seemed taken back by my brashness in finding his older brother taking a deep breath, he began speaking. " Well firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy- he's my friend. Albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of his psychotic little witch pet I certainly would have weighed my options differently."  
"Wait, rewind a bit- psychotic little witch pet?" I asked confused beyond belief. Marcel had never mentioned anything about having a witch allied to him although he claimed to trust me more than the rest of his guys.  
Klaus clearly saw the confusion and betrayal on my face and elaborated. "apparently that's how he keeps all the witches in line. She is more powerful than any witch we've seen in our years of existence." he explained  
Clearing her throat awkwardly, Rebekah continued "and thirdly, the plan as you have demanded is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back." she said smiling sweetly.  
"That's... that's not the whole plan right?" I asked back incredulously.  
"Please! Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there are none more diabolical." she said a hint of pride in her voice and once again I was left puzzled by the dynamics of this family I had found myself in the middle of.  
"And that's only Plan A, love! There's always a Plan B"  
"And what would that be?"  
"War" he replied menacingly.  
Chuckling, my reply was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing. Looking at the ID, I saw it was Marcel telling Klaus and I to meet him at the compound.  
***  
Walking through the door to the compound, I could hear Thierry's voice ringing out, "Look, I know you and Klaus are friends, but fact is, since the originals showed up-" before he could finish, Klaus and I were stood in front of the two and I realised Klaus was angry.  
"Oh come now Thierry. You aren't still upset about that little toxic werewolf bite I gave you, are you? I thought we were at bygones." he drawled out clearly trying to stir up T's anger.  
Thierry looked from me to Marcel and angrily spat out "I see you've given him free reign of your compound now too? And Iris I honestly expected better from you." he finished catching me off-guard. Klaus sensing my unease was ready with a reply.  
"Yes. Well, seeing as my family and I lived here- built the place infact-" he started before Marcel interrupted.  
"Alright. Come on. You know the drill. T and Iris you're my guys, inner circle. Klaus is my old-time friend and sire. He's also a guest here. Peace alright?" turning to Klaus and I he continued, "What do you need, brother?"  
"I'm afraid that my sister Rebekah is insisting I demand Elijah's return. She's quite worked up about it." he said feigning regret and concern.  
"I'll say"  
Thierry scoffed at this exchanged and continued with his rampage "We're not gonna have three originals walking around town, are we? Half our guys think the sister killed the nightwalkers"  
Klaus' demeanour changed completely. "Is that another accusation against another original"  
With Thierry's indifference at Klaus' tone. Klaus attempted to lunged at T, before any serious damage could be done, Marcel dragged T back and I grabbed Klaus' arm hoping to calm him at least a little. It seemed to work as he turned to me and his expression softened.  
"What did I say about peace?" He said sternly to Thierry. "Come on. Walk with me" he continued facing Klaus and I.  
Klaus turned to smile smugly at Thierry as we followed Marcel out of the room making me chuckle slightly at his childish behaviour. We ended on the balcony overlooking the courtyard.  
"Your inner circle man lacks a sense of humour." Klaus exclaimed.  
"He's a little overprotective- of both me and Iris as I'm sure you've realised- but loyal to a fault. I saved his life back in the '40's, found him dying of a war wound outside a VA hospital. He'd kill for me and die for me. Plus, that boy can play the trumpet like you would not believe. Maybe I'll see if he can play a little at the party tonight. You still coming?"  
"How can I miss a chance to meet the city councilman as he accepts your gigantic charitable donation?" Klaus chuckled  
"Oh, he's a shmuck-"  
"Yeah a pervy shmuck" I interrupted cringing at the thought of his creepy commentary on whatever I decided to wear.  
"But he lets us do our thing in exchange for certain community services... listen, about your brother, I would love to help you out, but Thierry is right. My guys are on edge. They see the original family moving in, vampires dying? It makes them nervous. If I hand Elijah back now, it might give the wrong impression about who's really in charge here. You know what I mean?" he finished.  
I could tell Klaus was angry after hearing Marcel's reply but he successfully remained poker faced and smiled to disguise his true feelings.  
"You understand, I had to ask."  
***  
Finally managing to get away from Marcel and finding an outfit for the ball, I made my way over to the Mikaelson mansion hoping to find Klaus or Rebekah and help with eh next part of their plan.  
As I walked into the house, I heard voices from the cellar and made my way down there curious to see what Klaus wanted hidden after the pile of dead vampires displayed on his lawn yesterday.  
I rounded the corner at the bottom of the steps just in time to see Klaus pull a pitchfork out of one of Marcel's guys. The new vampire Josh stood beside him.  
"Hey, so what's happening here Niklaus?" I asked making him turn quickly.  
"I have an army to built love, one compelled minion does not an army make." seeing my confused expression, he continued "I'm working on plan B"  
Klaus' phone was buzzing in his pocket grabbing it out, he answered and using my vampire hearing, listened to what had happened.  
"Well?" Klaus asked smirking  
I hear Rebekah's voice on the other end of the phone, "you were right about the traitor. Luckily, she's just a kid and she doesn't know anything about us and what we're up to. Do you want to hear the part that's gonna please you the most?"  
"Oh, do tell"  
"She is in love with someone in Marcel's inner circle. Guess who it is?"  
" Right-hand-man type, favours silly caps?"  
"Two points for you. Thierry is fraternizing with the enemy."  
"Well that means he just unwittingly became the key to our entire plan."  
"Told you you'd be pleased"  
"Oh to be young and in love in a city where the witches and vampires are at war. Oh how very tragic."  
A feeling of dread crept over me at the idea of Thierry being hurt. But what had to be done had to be done. "What's the plan then Niklaus?" I asked winking at him.  
***  
It was a few hours later and we were sat in the study. Rebekah had joined us with the witch called Sophie Deveraux. Trying to convince her to do a locator spell was like getting blood from a stone. This lady was stubborn.  
"Are you out of your mind? No way." she said clearly terrified of what the repercussions could be.  
"It's very simple- we need you to perform a teeny tiny locator spell to help us find our brother." Rebekah said light-heartedly.  
"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and then they get killed."  
"Yes, it seems you left out a crucial detail when we were making our... deal. Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic..." Klaus said making sure to skirt over the deal- I was definitely going to ask him about that later.  
"Girl about yea high, cute as a button, anger issues?" Rebekah added clearly on about Marcel's 'psycho witch pet'  
Sophie looked shocked as realisation hit her "Davina? Where have you seen her?"  
"I don't know. The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out the window with her bloody mind!"  
"Let me cut to the chase" intervened Klaus "Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic."  
"Davina would sense it" said Sophie pointedly clearly getting tired of going in circles.  
I spoke up to prevent Klaus or Rebekah getting more riled up. "Unless of course, another witch- say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example- was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would be like a smokescreen, concealing your very small spell from the small psycho witch." I finished smiling at Sophie knowing she couldn't argue with my logic.  
"Katie doesn't deserve to die!" she yelled back at me.  
At this Klaus slammed his hand down on the table making me jump and stalked over to be face to face with Sophie.  
"Sophie Deveraux! You are in no position to be so principled. You cannot win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic- who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?" Klaus finished and I was afraid of the reaction that would come from Sophie.  
To my surprise, a look of stunned realisation passed over her face, "she was caught hiding in a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi." she replied quietly.  
"And who, pray tell- of Marcel's inner circle manages his business at the docks?" Klaus asked already knowing the answer himself I realised he wanted Sophie to reach that realisation herself.  
"Katie's boyfriend. Thierry." she relied in a quiet voice I could sense she felt the betrayal of one of her own strongly.  
***  
Klaus and I arrived at the compound all wheels set in motion ready to help with the preparations for the party. Walking through the entrance the familiar entrancing melody reached my ears and I realised Thierry was playing his trumpet. Running past Klaus I went to seek him out and watch him play still using my hearing to keep tabs on the middle Mikaelson sibling.  
Spotting me T smiled gratefully as I stood facing him trying to make it look like I wasn't eavesdropping on Marcel and Klaus' conversation.  
"You were right, he is good" Klaus said appreciatively to Marcel.  
"Right? Music man, I call him. Ladies love him, but he's spoken for. He knocks around with this pretty little witch. Says he loves her but I don't know." I was startled when I heard Marcel knew about Thierry and the witch amazed he would let that stand as a hypocrisy against his standards.  
"Your brightest soldier is fraternising with the enemy, and you don't care?" Klaus said speaking my thoughts.  
"Well of course I care, but Thierry is a grown man. He makes his own choices and I get some good intel. Besides he's not gonna do anything to jeopardize what we're doing here. I mean, check this out- a vampire hosting a ritzy charity event? We have a community here. No one's going to mess that up."  
"Still... You don't want the witches to get too bold, given that a witches tip about a werewolf in town led to the disappearance of your nightwalkers. I'm sure you've considered the possibility that it could've been a trap."  
"Well, maybe I send a little message..." Marcel said indicating that he hadn't thought about it being a trap against him and his army. "Thierry! Take a team of nightwalkers to the Cauldron tonight, do a little rousting... Oh, and Thierry? Make it nasty." Marcel finished smirking at his comrade.  
***  
(https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b4dd1040d4085084278a10c-1531831325500 , outfit wears to the party)  
I had received word from Klaus that everything was in place for Marcel to be distracted with Cami- I felt awful dragging her into this but we had no other choice- and for Thierry to commit a crime so horrible Marcel wouldn't be able to forgive him. I felt bad for betraying Thierry he was one of the few good friends I had acquired in the past two months but sacrifices had to be made in order to win a war. He had made certain that Elijah would stay with the dangerous witch although he was harmless from what I had seen. I knew it was the past instincts creeping through the amnesia but I was extra certain that my loyalties were to the Mikaelsons no matter who had helped me in these past two months.  
I was pulled away from my ponderings as Klaus and Rebekah made there way into the compound. Klaus looked even more amazing wearing all black contrasting with his pale features. He was breath-taking and long forgotten emotions stirred up within me compelling me to make my way over to him my blood red dress swaying with me as i walked the sequins glinting in the strobe lights.  
"Well this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say" Klaus said while turning to look at me smirking, his eyes lit up.  
"Hi, you both look amazing. Marcel has certainly outdone himself, I feel as though he may be trying to protect a certain ancient vampire who also happens to be his sire?" I asked smirking at him knowingly.  
"You look pretty good yourself, love. Seems like it. Although I'm wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to impress an old flame" Klaus said looking pointedly towards Rebekah.  
"Or a new one." she replied looking to the door as Cami walked through looking amazing in a white vintage dress with white angel wings. Rebekah smiled knowingly at her as we all walked over to Cami.  
"Hello, darling. You look precious." exclaimed Rebekah smiling friendly at her.  
I could sense someone's eyes on us and looked up to see Marcel had noticed Cami's arrival from the balcony he was stood on and was entranced by her beauty as he should be.  
"This party is ridiculous, but I think I went a bit splashy with this dress." she said nodding to Klaus and I in acknowledgement "Iris you look amazing" she added before turning back to Rebekah.  
"Is he the infamous on again, off again?" Cami asked making me snort at her inquiry.  
"He's the brother actually, and my sister is right. You do look stunning." he replied smoothly smiling at her making my heart flutter with a feeling I couldn't quite place.  
"You clean up pretty well yourself." she smiled back to him  
"Well don't be fooled love, I'm the devil in disguise." he smirked giving he his signature mischievous look.  
"You two chit-chat, I need booze" Rebekah said and I knew I needed to be away from Klaus and Cami before I said or did anything I would regret.  
"Me too" I said turning away and walking towards the alcohol with Rebekah before Klaus could say anything to stop me.  
"Shall we?" I heard Klaus ask Cami. I blocked out her reply instead focussing on the noises around me. Rebekah and I reached the bar and she shouted across our order while i was looking throughout the room at all the sights and sounds. Acrobats flying above my head.  
"A scotch for my lady." she said handing me the glass winking playfully at me.  
"Thanks Bekah." I said smiling  
Before she could reply, Marcel slipped up next to us at the bar looking unimpressed making Rebekah sigh.  
"You think you're being cute inviting her here?" he hissed at her.  
"I think she's darling." she purred "I can tell you fancy her pure heart. Perhaps I'll feed it to you." she finished spitting out the last part clearly jealous.  
"Hmmm. Jealousy looks good on you Bekah." he replied  
I looked out on the dancefloor catching sight of Klaus and Cami twisted the feeling in my heart again and i understood what it was. I was jealous of them dancing together although I had no reason to be. It was then that Marcelo decided to make his way over and started to dance with Cami, Klaus making his way towards Rebekah and I at the bar.  
"You really are a hideously evil little thing, aren't you?" Klaus said as he smiled watching Marcel and Cami dancing nearly nose to nose.  
"Nonsense. They're perfect for each other! You wanted Marcel distracted? Voila." she replied smirk almost matching her brothers.  
"We have incoming trouble of our creation." I interrupted spotting one of Marcel's men, Diego coming in looking troubled and clearly scared about the prospect of interrupting Marcel finally deciding that his news was too urgent- as we knew it was- he interrupted their dancing.  
"My cue to leave." Rebekah said smiling as she left the compound.  
Marcel excused himself from Cami and stormed angrily over to Thierry grabbing him by the throat, moving him away from the main party.  
"What the hell did you do?" yelled Marcel in his face as Diego realised that Cami was watching and intervened.  
"Whoa, not here. No, not here." he explained as Marcel sighed deeply and backed off. I looked to Klaus who was sat next to me and saw he was pleased with the drama that had unfolded.  
***  
Marcel had pulled Thierry into a corner to finish questioning him. Klaus and I were watching him but I realised that Klaus' attention had shifted away and was now firmly planted on Cami and I realised she was watching Marcel's interaction with T. Klaus slowly started to make his way over to her with me in tow.  
"Are you alright love?"  
"He's got a temper doesn't he? I guess this is the moment i remember i know better." she replied sadly as she walked away from the scene in front of her and the party.  
Josh slipped up behind Klaus as he reached inside his jacket's inner pocket taking out a folded piece of paper and handed it to him as he pocketed it and walked away. Looking towards Marcel, I saw the boy appear next to him and hand him the piece of paper.  
"We found this at his girl's place." he explained as Klaus and i listened in.  
Marcel opened the piece of paper that was actually a piece of parchment containing one of the spells Klaus knew he had taken when he took the witch's freedoms.  
"Still my friend huh? That's funny. Because it looks to me like that little witch of yours got her hands on a spell that I keep locked away."  
Thierry was frantic in his reply, his eyes pleading with Marcel, "Marcel, I have never seen that."  
"Shut up. I see on your hand the daylight ring I gave you. So, why would you be needing another one unless you and Katie where going to go off and create a little kingdom of your own?"  
"Marcel, no!"  
"Here's a lesson in friendship- friends don't lie to me, they don't break my rules, and they do not steal what is mine." taking a deep breath to calm himself, Marcel continued.  
"for the crime of murdering one of his own, i sentence Thierry Vanchure to one hundred years in the garden."  
Klaus smirked hearing what T had been sentenced to. "and it begins."  
***  
Klaus and I watched as more of Marcel's minions lead Thierry out of the party and onto the street where a crowd had gathered and Katie was approaching chanting a spell.  
"Donn moi se la vroh kondu feh aila ra donn toi moi. Donn moi. Salacku tusdeh do. Vala."  
"Katie no!" Thierry screamed watching in horror as he knew this would be the end of his girlfriend.  
"Like clockwork." Klaus said happily to me.  
Katie waved her arm and one of the street lamps exploded as a sudden pain burst behind my eyes. Gripping my head, I could feel something breaking in my head over and over as if my body was healing as it was being destroyed. I saw marcel rise a little as Katie used her magic to break his bones. Slowly he rose again and ran to try and attack the witch he dropped to his knees again and I vaguely heard an exchange between Thierry and Katie. Before I knew it, Klaus had left my side and snapped the witch's neck and instantly the pain in my head was gone.  
Klaus made his way over to me and was making sure i was okay before Marcel caught his eye and nodded in appreciation.  
***  
Klaus POV:  
Marcel and I stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard as Iris slept off the witch's spell on the couch in Marcel's study.  
"How much did Cami see?" Marcel inquired his voice like that of the unsure boy i had known years ago.  
"She just saw an argument, mate. It's nothing you can't fix. You really like her, don't you?"  
"I like that she's not a part of this. Sometimes its good to see the world the way humans do."  
"I am sorry about Thierry, you know? I can tell he was a good friend."  
"I made him what he was. Obviously my trust was misplaced."  
"Doesn't make it any easier."  
"Speaking from experience. I know it must have been something drastic to tear you and Iris apart. When I saw her walking alone through the streets I thought your father had found you since she never left your side."  
"It's a long story. I did some things that even she couldn't forgive me for and she did some things in return. Ultimately, in seeing her again I realise it wasn't worth losing her and now she doesn't even remember enough to hear me say it."  
Sighing and patting my shoulder, Marcel replied "You saved me tonight. I guess I owe you one. I cant help you with Iris but you asked for your brother back. Seems like the least I can do."  
With this I knew my plan was working and i was successfully regaining Marcellus' trust.  
***  
Iris POV:  
It had been a few hours since Klaus had taken me back to the mansion and I was sat on the couch listening to Rebekah lazily playing the piano when Klaus burst into the room.  
"Well, tonight was an epic failure." she said sighing pulling me out of my thoughts.  
"On the contrary sister, tonight was a masterpiece." replied the familiar voice of Klaus sounding pleased.  
"Are you mad? Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell."  
"Oh, I'm well aware. I killed Katie."  
"You what?"  
"There's no way our little suicide witch wasn't going to try and take out Marcel with her. I saved his life, and in doing so, I now have him exactly where I want him."  
"Sophie trusted you, Iris trusted you. I rusted you despite all my better instincts."  
Klaus looked offended by this, "Wake up, Rebekah. The witches are on no one's side but their own. This girl, Davina? That's all they want, and when they have her, what do you think happens then? Truce? Of course not. They will use Davina's power against all of us."  
"Even if you're right, the plan was to find Elijah, and you've failed us." she yelled back at him almost at breaking point at the thought of her brother betraying her and Elijah again.  
"You always did lack faith. By protecting Marcel, I've cemented his trust, so much so that he has agreed to return Elijah to us. And when the time is right, when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her for myself and she will fix Iris and we will get New Orleans and our kingdom back."  
"I have all the faith in the world that you'll get what you want Nik. You always do, no matter what it costs the rest of us. You disgust me." she hissed out taking a sip of bourbon and leaving the room.  
"How are you with the whole situation, love. I know Thierry was a friend."  
"Well you can't win a war without any casualties can you? Plus you got the noble brother back, I'm sure he acts as a buffer between you and Rebekah since she's so eager to have him returned." I said smiling at him as he took the bottle of bourbon and sighing sank down next to me.  
"You met him a grand total of once and you want him back. What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration?" he asked carefully and I could tell he was scared of the answer.  
"He was kind. And I could also tell like with you that I knew him before all of this happened. Before my memories were lost, before I couldn't even remember my family and where I came from. That is important to me."  
Klaus smiled and got up to leave before I spoke again "I realised something today- it may not count for much- but I trust you. Even if Bekah doesn't at the minute." I replied smiling back at him.  
He chuckled slightly and patted my shoulder as he got up and left the room.


End file.
